Enchanted
by Rei Iwasaki
Summary: Kau begitu cantik. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Mungkin kau sudah menyadarinya. Tapi tidak denganku. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Bahkan ketika kau akan mulai menipuku untuk selanjutnya. /Just a simple drabble/ Mind to R n R?


**Enchanted**

**By Rei Iwasaki**

**DN isn't mine. It belongs to TO2**

**Warning: Everything can be warn, about the typo, the weird story, the OOCnes and other more.**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: Kau begitu cantik. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Mungkin kau sudah menyadarinya. Tapi tidak denganku. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Bahkan ketika kau akan mulai menipuku untuk selanjutnya.**

**A/N: Mengambil scene dimana mereka sudah tidak terborgol lagi dan ingatan Light akan DN sudah kembali. Scene yang bisa dibilang cukup menyakitkan bagi penggemar L. Termasuk saya.**

**Inspirate by Taylor Swift song with the same name with this fic.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang senyap. Sangat tenang dan juga sekaligus berisik bagi mereka yang tidak menyukai hujan. Tapi bagi yang menyukainya, ini merupakan sesuatu pembawa tenang. Suara jatuhan rintihan hujan itu sangat menyenangkan. Seperti sebuah orkestra terbesar yang telah berhasil diciptakan oleh bumi ini.

Baunya yang khas juga, bau tanah yang sangat menenangkan hati dan sangat alami. Bisa menghilangkan kepenatan terhadap udara yang tidak bersih. Selalu diliputi oleh gas-gas polusi yang sangat menyebalkan dan juga berbahaya. Udara yang menyejukkan.

Sejenak kau akan melupakan bahwa bumi sedang dilanda global warming yang membuat udara sangat panas.

Situasi yang sangat tenang dan juga menyenangkan. Kau tidak akan pernah melupakan kesan yang tertanam di dalamnya.

Seorang di sana sepertinya sedang mulai mengagumi kecantikan dari hujan itu yang kasat mata. Bahkan seorang yang introvet sepertinya bisa memilih waktu yang bagus untuk memaksa dirinya keluar dari ruangan penat itu untuk merasakan guyuran orkestra itu secara langsung.

Dia mulai berjalan dengan pelan di trotoar jalan yang memang dikhususkan bagi pejalan kaki. Semua ditinggalkannya. Kasus yang sedang dikerjakannya. Laporan yang harus diteliti. Vidio yang harus dilihatnya. Makanan manis yang terhidang di meja. Dan mobil mewah yang selalu membawanya ke manapun dia mau.

Kali ini dia berusaha untuk meninggalkan semuanya. Kali ini saja dia ingin hidupnya sedikit normal dan memiliki frekuensi yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Dia ingin menikmati sedikit dari dunia yang dulu selalu diabaikannya. Karena entah kenapa, dia merasa bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa merasakannya lagi.

Sebuah kenyataan atau angan-angan yang membuat dadanya berdetak lebih kencang dan juga sakit bersamaan. Dan dia berharap hujan ini bisa menghapuskannya bersamaan dengan mengalir jatuhnya air yang entah akan terbawa ke arus yang apa.

Butiran hujan itu juga setidaknya bisa mensamarkan jika saja butiran air mata akan keluar dari matanya. Hujan betul-betul memiliki manfaat yang banyak.

Dia hanya menggunakan sepatu, kaos dan jeans yang biasa digunakannya dan juga jeket hitam sedikit memaninya agar dia tidak merasa terlalu dingin atau sedikit mengurangi dia akan segera masuk angin dan tidak akan bisa bekerja nantinya.

Dia berjalan menerobos hujan dengan santainya dan lambat di saat yang lainnya berlari-lari dengan kencang untuk menghindari hujan. Di saat yang lainnya yang tidak menggunakan payung berusaha mencari tempat teduh, dia malah mencari spot yang akan membuatnya lebih basah. Di saat orang memilih untuk menggunakan payung, dia lebih memilih untuk menggunakan jeket saja.

Dia berhenti melangkah saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya melintas dan berhenti sambil memegang payung menatapnya sama kagetnya dengan dirinya. Padahal dia berharap tidak akan bertemu dengan orang itu beberapa waktu. Dia sudah membuat orang itu beserta kru yang lainnya pulang ke rumah asal mereka. Untuk sejenak dia memberhentikan investigasi mengenai kasus itu. dia ingin tenang walau cuma 2 hari waktu yang dimilikinya. Tapi kenapa dia malah bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya?

"Astaga. Aku meninggalkanmu dan kau sudah berulah seperti ini. Lihat, kau hanya menggunakan jaket tipis dihujan lebat ini. Kau bisa sakit nanti!" seru pemuda itu sambil menghampirinya.

Pemuda itu mulai berbagi payung yang cukup besar untuk dirinya seorang itu dan cukup muat untuk dua orang nantinya.

Dia masih belum berkata sepatah kata apapun untuk membalas ucapan pemuda berambut coklat caramel itu.

"Rumahku dekat dari sini. Sebaiknya kita ke sana dulu untuk mengeringkanmu. Kau bisa sakit dalam waktu dekat ini," oceh pemuda itu lagi.

Laki-laki berambut jabrik hitam itu masih setia diam. Sambil menikmati sedikit hujan yang masih mengenai dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian langkah pemuda itu berhenti pada sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu kecil dan juga tak terlalu besar. Setidaknya nyaman untuk ditinggali oleh keluarga kecil Yagami.

Pemuda itu, Light Yagami, mulai mengiring partner kerjanya, laki-laki berambut jabrik hitam itu, L, masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah miliknya.

Dia memencet bel yang ada di samping pintu rumahnya. Tak menunggu lama, seorang wanita yang sudah berumur, tapi tidak kelihatan tua itu, membuka pintu dan menyambut dengan penuh senyuman kehangatan.

Wanita itu sedikit terkaget saat pintu itu dibukanya lebih lebar dan mendapati bukan hanya anaknya yang ada di sana, melainkan laki-laki berambut jabrik yang tampak sangat basah kuyup.

"Dia temanku, okaasan. Bisakah dia tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu? Hujan ini bisa membuatnya betul-betul sakit setelah dia menguyur sendiri tubuhnya tadi," ucap Light menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak terucap, tetapi tersirat di mata sang ibu.

"Silahkan masuk. Semoga kau menyukai tinggal di sini," ucap Sachiko menyambut L.

"Terima kasih." Akhirnya L mengucapkan sesuatu, walaupun wajah datar yang menjadi ciri khasnya masih tetap saja terpampang di sana.

Light mulai menuntunnya naik ke lantai dua dan menuju sebuah kamar yang diasumsikan L sebagai kamar milik L.

L masih setia berdiri di dekat pintu yang sudah tertutup, sedangkan Light mulai berjalan menuju lemari pakaian miliknya.

"Jangan katakan kau meliburkan kami sepanjang 2 hari dengan tugas yang menumpuk sedangkan kau dengan santainya sepanjang 2 hari ini juga kau melakukan hal tidak berguna," ucap Light membelakangi dirinya.

Light mulai mengambil 2 lembar pakaian dan juga celana. Dia berbalik ke arah L dan melemparkan sepasang celana dan pakaian itu dan yang lainnya masih setia dipegangnya.

"Ganti cepat pakaianmu sebelum aku mengoceh tidak jelas lagi dan kau terus saja diam mengabaikanku," ucap Light masih dengan raut dimana masih terselip rasa marah dan kesal di sana.

L menangkap pemberian baju dan celana itu dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu lainnya yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut.

Tak butuh beberapa lama, L keluar dengan baju dan celana yang sudah kering. Light mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi melewati L dan masuk ke dalam sana.

L kemudian mulai berjalan menuju sebuah kendela yang ada di ruangan itu. dia kembali menatap hujan yang masih turun. Sebetulnya dia ingin berjlan menuju pintu balkon kamar tersebut. Tapi diurungkannya ketika Light akan memarahinya lagi saat dia membasahi dirinya untuk ke dua kalinya.

Light yang sudah selesai mulai keluar dari kamar mandi dan menatap L dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mempunyai hobi yang aneh," sindir Light.

"Kupikir semua yang ada dalam diriku itu aneh," L membetulkan sindiran itu yang sontak membuat Light tidak bisa mengejek lagi. Akhirnya Light memilih untuk mengambil sebuah handuk putih yang kering dan berjalan menuju L.

"Kau akan tetap sakit jika tidak mengeringkan rambutmu juga," ucap Light dengan pelan.

Dia sedikit menjingkitkan badannya untuk mengeringkan rambut L karena kini L terasa lebih tinggi darinya ketika laki-laki itu melupakan untuk membungkukkan badannya. Dia melakukan hal itu tanpa membuat L membalikkan dirinya. Dia melakukannya dari belakang L.

Dia mulai mengerak-gerakkannya dan perlahan rambut itu mulai sedikit kering.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," ucap L. Dia memegang tangan Light yang ada dipuncak kepalanya. Dia melepaskannya perlahan. Dia tahu Light sedikit kesusahan.

"Tidak aku akan melakukannya," ucap Light bersikeras.

L mengalah dan memilih untuk berbalik ke arah Light lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah aksi Light.

"Aku tidak mengerti aksimu yang tadi. Kenapa kau begitu kelihatan menikmati hujan yang akan membuatmu sakit dan semakin merusak penampilanmu?" sindiran pedas kembali terlontar dari sana.

"Kau akan merasakan sensasi lain jika kau berada di posisi orang-orang seperti diriku," jawab L secara perlahan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Bahkan otak cerdas Light tidak bisa memproses ucapan yang terdengar ambigu itu.

"Kau tidak pernah merasakan rasa sakit ketika mengetahui orang tuamu sama sekali tidak menginginkan keberaadaanmu. Mereka membuangmu ke dalam sebuah panti asuhan. Kau tidak pernah merasa kesedihan ketika tidak seorangpun berani mendekatimu karena kau adalah sebuah icon kepintaran yang dianggap sangat sempurna. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani berada di sampingmu karena takut dimarahi karena merusak kesempurnaan itu," L mulai berdongeng mengeluarkan unek-unek yang ada di kepalanya. Semua rahasia pahit yang tidak pernah diungkapkannya pada siapapun dan selalu dikuncinya rapat-rapat dalam kotak pikiran miliknya.

Light diam. Tangannya mulai berhenti mengeringkan kepala L. Dia diam menatap L dalam-dalam dan membiarkan detektif itu mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Kau tidak pernah merasakan semua itu, bukan? Kau hidup dengan sangat sempurna. Kau memiliki keluarga yang sangat menyayangimu. Kau mempunyai banyak teman dimana-mana. Kau sempurna. Tapi dalam pengertian yang lain sehingga kau bisa dikelilingi oleh orang yang mau menjadi temanmu. Tapi kenapa kau mau merusaknya begitu mudah hanya karena sebuah idealisme belaka?  
L mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Light yang kini terasa lebih pendek darinya.

Light menggeram kesal. "Apa maksudmu? Kau menuduhku sebagai Kira lagi? Sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku bukan keparat itu dan semua bukti sudah jelas bahwa aku bukan orang itu," sergah Light.

"Kau jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan semua yang sudah pernah diberikan padamu," L menariknya dan menghantamnya ke dinding kamar itu dengan cukup keras. Light meringis sangat punggungnya dihatam ke tembok tersebut oleh L.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Seharusnya perkataan itu pantas ditujukan padamu. Banyak orang yang berusaha untuk menjadi sesempurna milikmu tanpa perlu susah-susah dan tanpa perlu kebohongan. Kau bisa menjadi seperti ini dengan mudahnya terbawa arus dan tanpa ada tekanan batin dari lingkunganmu!" seru Light.

Kini berbalik L yang diam. Dia diam mendengarkan dalam-dalam perasaan Light yang paling terdalam.

"Semua orang berharap aku adalah orang yang sempurna. Aku harus menjadi seperti itu agar aku tidak dijauhi. Kau harus menjadi sesempurna agar aku bisa diterima oleh kedua orang tuaku yang mengharapkan hal itu padaku. Kau pikir hidupku juga mudah? Aku hidup dengan bayangan harus menjadi orang yang paling kubenci di dunia!" Light menatapnya dengan marah.

"Bukan hanya kau dan berhentilah menyalahkanku!" balas L.

Mereka saling mendiamkan dan saling mengatur napas.

"Tapi setidaknya kita pada akhirnya bisa menemukan orang yang bisa memahami," ucap L dengan perlahan seperti suara bisikan.

Mereka semakin mendekatkan diri dan menutup mata. Sampai sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan terjadi di antara mereka.

Untung saja hari ini hari hujan. Hujan bisa menutupi keributan yang mereka lakukan dan membuat mereka untuk bisa saling mengerti untuk waktu-waktu yang mepet ini.

.

.

.

"Kau kembali membasahi dirimu. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menyusahkanku?" ucap Light sambil mengerikan kepala L yang basah untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Apa kau mendengar suara lonceng tadi? Seperti ada yang menikah atau meninggal?" tidak membalas ucapan Light dan membuat sebuah ungkapan ambigu.

Light menatap kepala L dengan tatapan senduh. Untung saja L menundukkan kepalanya, atau dia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang akan diberikannya.

"Tidak. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

.

.

.

"Selamat tinggal."

Setidaknya dia mati di tangan orang yang tidak akan membuatnya menyesal.

.

.

.

Ini hari yang terakhir.

Dan aku sudah jatuh dalam pesonamu.

Dan juga sekaligus jatuh dalam lubang kematianku sendiri.

.

.

.

Ini hari terakhirmu.

Dan aku sangat tidak menginginkannya.

Tapi ego mengalahkan semua.

Ambisiku membuatku harus melakukannya.

Tapi kau sudah membuatku jatuh. Dan kau membunuhku bersamaan dengan kematianmu.

Aku mati bersama dirimu.

Pesonamu betul-betul mematikan jika kau ingin tahu.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**A/N: Just a simple drabble. Mind to Review, give an advise, a critic or even a flame?**


End file.
